Untimely Love
by Alice Cianala
Summary: ok, this is a edited version of Untimely Love, this has more details. So please read and review! HP are engaged and RW and HG are married. Please read and review.CHAPTER 4 IS UP! I try and update twice a day but i do what i can! review and give me ideas.
1. The Happy Occassion

**"Do you Ronald Weasley take the Hermione Granger to be thy wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer as long as ye both shall live?" said the minister of magic.**

**"I have known the answer to that since I was thirteen years old, I do." Ron said with the biggest grin on his face as he looked at his beautiful bride. Her hair was pulled back in a beautiful French twist, her eyes were twinkling brightly. He looked at with a reassuring look asking her again if she was sure. She just smiled brightly and looked into his eyes pretty much screaming that she loved him. He was breathing very slowly and was very nervous he would screw this up. Or worse, wake up. He just had all these thoughts in his head and while thinking he heard the minister start repeating the vows to Hermione. Any other type of repeating, Ron would just not listen, but he wanted to hear everything today he went back to listening to the minister repeat the vows to Hermione that he had just heard addressed to himself.**

**"Do you Hermione Granger take the Ronald Weasley to be thy husband to have and to hold, through sickness and in heath, for richer or for poorer, as long as ye both shall live?"**

**"I do." Hermione said with tears of joy streaming down her face. She was breathing so heavily and the only thing that kept her from fainting was the fact that Ron was there, Ron just said I do. She couldn't help but want to ask are you sure you want me. She knew he could have Lavender; she was more beautiful she thought, but no, he chose her. She can still remember the day that they met. What he said, what he was wearing, even remember that he was going to change a rat yellow. She is still trying t o figure out how their marriage is going to survive this war. She thought I could say no now! But she just remembered the day he proposed and her mind drifted to that very night…_ She was waiting in _Ho_gsmeade for Ron to show up, the whole time she was quite curious to why he wanted to meet her there. She was thinking like why couldn't we just meet at the orders headquarters, or at his house, why here?_**

_**Just then Ron walked in. he sat down next to her and he looked so nervous, he was breathing heavily and was sweating a lot on his head. He was pale white.**_

_**For moment there was complete silence, then Hermione spoke up, "Why did you want to meet me here Ron?"**_

_**He spoke very low, "Be…be…because I wanted to see you." **_

_**She replied in her "I'm smarter than you tone", "Ron we could have met at headquarters, or school, or even your parents house, there is a reason why you asked me to meet you here, what are your reason?" she was very annoyed because he wouldn't answer her at first and she hated it when he was evasive. She looked at him with her eyes looking at him like please tell me.**_

_**He spoke up finally looking her straight in the eye. He lovingly looked at her and wanted to grab her hand but just touching her will get him excited. So he spoke**_

"_**Hermione I have something's I need to say to you, I needed you here because here I can make you listen. Do to the circumstances we have been put under, I need to tell you some things you need to know. You may not want to know them, but you need to hear these things never the less. So in other words shut up and listen!" He said that very demanding and he thought he hurt her feelings but it needed to be said.**_

_**"Alright Ronald, I'll listen to whatever you need to say." She said this very calmly only because she was quite curious. She was sort of hurt by his tone but she heard worst tone.**_

_**"You have been my best friend since the first day of school. I argue with you constantly, I can't stand the way you read so much, I hate the way you scream at me when I need to be screamed at, and its quite annoying the way you are always right." He paused and took a breathe, " But because you know how to push my buttons is why I'm here speaking to you, because you can get through to me at all costs, because you know everything about me, every flaw, every mistake, every regret, for all of your flaws and regrets make me fall in love with you more and more everyday. I want to kiss you all the time and whenever your in trouble all I want to do is protect you and make you feel better, I love you more than I loved anyone in the world."**_

_**She stood up and got in front of Ron, she spoke softly behind her tears, " are you quite done?" **_

_**"No, I need to see how your feel first." He said trying not to cry.**_

_**She started looking at him with raging eyes of anger she said, "How could you Ron, it took you this long to say something! Bloody hell! You could have said something! Why didn't you?" She yelled at him so fiercely.**_

_**He was now mad and irritant, "Well Hermione, what the hell was I was suppose to say, Hermione I've been in love with you since forever, oh yea that would have been freaking lovely, I told you now because I can't lose you! I needed to tell you because if something happened to you or I, I wanted you to know how I feel, but obviously you don't feel the same!" With that he turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm forcefully. He turned rudely and opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't because she pulled him closely to her body. He was now sweating worse than ever. **_

_**She could feel his heart racing against hers, she finally spoke in a whisper, "I never said I didn't feel the same." Right then she kissed him passionately, more passionately than anything she has ever read in a romance novel. She removed herself from the kiss, but she didn't back away from his body, she put her head on his chest.**_

_**It rested there for some time. Then he lightly pulled her head up from his chest in a caressing way he rubbed her cheek and kissed her gently. **_

_**Then he finally spoke." Then I may proceed with whatever else I have to say?" Ron said with his hands on her waist and hers on his waist as well. **_

_**"Yes, you may." She said happily wanting badly to kiss him again. She looked at him think what else can you say? There is nothing better than the words and the actions you just said and did. She wanted to say that, but she didn't, she decided to hear him out.**_

_**He withdrew his arms from his waist with a chain reaction she withdrew her arms from his. He grabbed her hand and pulled something out of his pocket, he got down on bended knee and finally spoke to breathless Hermione, "Hermione Granger, will you doing me the honor of marrying me and spending the rest of your life with me?" With that he opened the box and inside was a diamond ring the size of about a dime, cut with little diamonds. **_

_**She couldn't breath for once she was speechless. She wanted to scream and jump for joy ant the same time. Her heart raced faster than a speeding bullet. She glared at the ring and then at Ron with tears in her beautiful eyes she said, "Oh my…Merlin, Ron I love you so… much. I would love to marry you… I will marry you. YES! YES, Ron I will… marry…you." She said through tears. With that he slipped the ring onto her finger and she flew into his arms and hugged him and with a quick pop kiss, she was held by him for as long as hours or as short as seconds she couldn't tell the difference, it just felt god to be there.**_

_**He didn't want to let her go. He liked feeling her breath on his chest, her heart beating against him. He wanted to feel that way all the time. Her chest was against him very crushingly but not in the bad breathless way, the kind if breathless squeeze you want to feel.**_

Hermione snapped back to reality and went into tears as the minister said, "I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

**"Bout bloody time," Ron said. And finally grabbed Hermione and kissed her passionately. He was actually so happy he didn't think about Voldimort. Her kiss was sweet and thrilling and heated as well. He wasn't expecting it to be this luscious. He had kissed her before, but he guessed it was because she was his and he was hers. As they with drew from the kiss, they were both blushing and grinning.**

**At the reception the Weasley, the Grangers, and many other families were merrily dancing through the entire party. Everyone was happy and no one was thinking of the war, Voldimort, or any unhappy thing, that is until…**

"**Well what a lovely little occasion, and I wasn't invited?" said someone behind a group of people wearing black. They couldn't see whom it was who was speaking to them until the other men moved and then there was a man whose long white hair went down past his back and he was tall as well. **

**Ron new exactly who it was. He grabbed his wife's hand and moved towards Harry and his little sister Ginny who were also hand in hand. They stood there facing the man who still had not turned around. Harry spoke, "Lucious, what are you doing here?"**


	2. The Joyous Reception

**"Get Hermione and Ginny inside Mum," said Ron, as his eyes stared right through Lucious and his group of death eaters, "Now mum, go inside now." He said again with forcefulness. He new that Lucious wouldn't do anything, but he had to be safe.**

**"No Ron, I'm your wife now, I'm not leaving you." Said Hermione very strongly, but you can see she was trying desperately holding back her tears. She just married the man she had loved since she was only thirteen years old; she wasn't going to leave his side now or ever.**

**Ron turned his body towards Hermione, grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him, he could tell she was scared because she was breathing very slowly and her heart was racing. She held his as tight as she could. He then gently kissed her forehead, and with that he said, "I love you and I'll be fine, but please go inside, if anything happens…" Lucious cut him off.**

**Lucious's piercing gray eyes locked with Ron as Ron turned away from Hermione, but his hands still entwined with hers. "No need to leave Miss Granger," He said smugly with an attitude knowing he was intimidating the entire wedding party, "or is it Mrs. Weasley I should say," then he looked at her with smug eyes of satisfaction and a slight feel of sympathy toward her because in his opinion she just married a fool. "You need not leave. I just came to give you my congratulation, we only came to tell you to be happy today because when the dark lord is through with you, these memories will be the only good things you have, I promise you will be broken from each other by the end of the war. Good bye." And with that Lucious and his group of Death eaters were gone.**

**Ron grabbed Hermione and held her tightly and told her, "He is wrong, nothing will ever pull us apart, I love you and we will get through this war together, I swear it." And with that still lingering in her ear she kissed her husband so passionately that they got stares from the wedding party. She was crying barely, but nevertheless she needed that kiss of reassurance. They broke apart from the kiss and Hermione blushed and Ron laughed at her and said, "What are you blushing for, we can do that and much more now that we are married." He said with a gigantic grin on his face. **

**Hermione said, "You just wait till the wedding night my love." She said rolling her eyes and grinning. She was always tempting her fiancé or should she think husband now. She refused to let him make love to her till after they married so she knew he was very excited.**

**Ron turned around and said, "What's everyone staring at? Why aren't you dancing, its my bloody wedding day, lets party!" **

**And with that everyone was dancing to old school punk. Molly Weasley was drunk and it was rather amusing. She was dazing around talking in jumbles of words. She went up to Hermione and said, "Glad I am that you married Lon." And with that she went and hugged her. Hermione said to her laughing her head off, "Its Ron and I love him and your family so don't worry I'm glad too." They danced and danced happily for many hours. Ron and Hermione noticed that Ginny and Harry were being to…chipper. When Harry tapped his glass everyone went silent.**

**Then Harry spoke up and said, "Ok, Ron and Hermione have been my best mates since we were in our first years of Hogwarts, which was a good year. I've seen em bicker, a lot of that, and argue, but I've never known a love like that before, my aunt and uncle kinda scared me off of love and marriage with their life. But because of Ron and Hermione I know what the signs are for true love. I see everyday now. So a toast to them." With that everyone raised their glasses and toasted them, and then got back to talking a bit until Harry stood up and said, "Wait, wait, me and Ginny have something to say…" Ginny stood up and grabbed his hand and then Harry spoke, " Me and Ginny are getting married!" With that people were very thrilled. Ron and Hermione gave them hugs and congrats. Ron gave Harry permission as well. Everyone was happy. Ron was quite happy that his baby sister was marrying his best friend. **

**Then the DJ said, "Its time for the Bride and Grooms First dance as man and wife." And then the dance floor cleared and the song "Crazy by KC & Jojo came on. They started slow dancing and she whispers in his ear, "I love you like a monkey loves bananas." He grinned and replied, "I love you like peanut butter loves jelly." And she smiled. **

**Meanwhile Harry whispered to Ginny, "I wonder what they are whispering to each other?"**

**"I think its something like I love you, and mushy gushy stuff like that." Ginny said then she kissed him tenderly.**

**"What are we gonna do Harry?" Ginny said, "All these things, all these joyous things still doesn't stop the fact that all of us are in danger. Especially you and Ron." She said pushing back tears and putting her arms around his neck.**

**"Well I know why I am, but why Ron?" He replied.**

**"Because of two things, he would do anything for you, me, and Hermione, and because he has a big mouth. A mouth that gets him into trouble." She said in a sarcastic sense, but she knew he knew she was not joking.**

**"Well I think Hermione can handle it, she does have an effect on him."**

**"Yea well let's not think about it now, the bewitching slide is on, lets go dance." She grabbed him and they were all doing the Bewitching slide. They did that and other traditional dances like the broomstick hustle, the Black cat dance, and a muggle dance called the Macarena. They had other songs for fun in there.**

**"Its time for the tossing of the bouquet. Single ladies gather around!" said the DJ. With that Hermione through the bouquet and it was in the air and was caught by Minerva Mcgonagall. Then the DJ continued, "Now for the throwing of the ladies under garment, single lads gather round" then Ron through it in the air and Headmaster Dumbledore caught. This brought many giggles from people.**

**Hermione Said farewell to their guest and had rice thrown as they got into the flying invisible limo. That limo leads to their fabulous wedding night.**


	3. The enjoying wedding night

**They arrived at the Hotel Ritz Magic around midnight. The hotel was in the magical parts of Paris. The air was cool and the sky was full of stars, stars that were shining brightly as if they were eyes watching over the people of Paris. Hermione and Ron stepped out of the limo; Ron had been there once before so it wasn't as thrilling for him as it was for her. But Hermione's eyes were gazing at the stars and the sky. She couldn't help but feel exhilarated over the beautiful sightings. She looked left and saw shops and a little Antique store named _Douri Antiques, _she looked right and saw a giant building that said library on the very top. Ron noticed she saw the library and scooped her up in his strong hands and kissed her passionately. She was so shocked by the kiss that she didn't know what was happening, but eventually she realized and weakened to the kiss. When they both withdrew from being lip-locked, he whispered in her ear, "We can go to the library tomorrow, but tonight you are mine." **

**She smiled at him silently and said, "Why Mr.Weasley are you trying to seduce me?"**

**His smile widened even wider as he said, "Is it working?"**

**She kissed him passionately and seductively; so much that he wanted her right then and there. She withdrew from the kiss and said, "What do you think?"**

**With those words in his head, he hastily checked in to the hotel with his wife still in his arms. He carried her up to their room and opened the door. He then threw her on to the bed. She could tell if she didn't stop him, he was going to pounce like a wild hyena; She jumped off the bed and immediately saw the disappointment in Ron's eyes. She went up to him and got very close, she could tell by his heavy breathing and racing heart that he wanted to kiss her, she said, "I'll be right back." With that she grabbed a bag and walked into the bathroom.**

**He sat on the bed knowing he was very aroused, and took his jacket off and laid it on the chair beside the nightstand. He just kept thinking of her face, her body and how it's going to feel to make love to her. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to be married; it never is, but especially during the war. He knew he loved her and she loved him, so he knew it would work, it had to. He wanted to scream hurry up, but he knew what he was waiting for was worth a great wait. Besides, he waited seven years for this; a few more minutes wouldn't kill him. Oh whom was he kidding, yes it would. By the time he was going to yell for her she stepped out.**

**She was wearing a long white lingerie dress. Low cut in the back, V-neck in the front. It had a lacey outline at the bottom. Her hair was down, long and natural. She wasn't wearing any make-up. She was just standing there in her own natural beauty. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. He could barely say anything, he tried, "y…y…you look… b…b…beautiful." He stuttered behind shock.**

**She looked down at herself and turned red, she turned towards Ron and said between laughter, "Thank you Ron." She just kept laughing. Eventually he started to snicker as well. She sat down on the bed and looked deep into his eyes and he kissed her, and that kissing lead to the best thing that had ever happened to both of them. **

**After about an hour of love making, she rolled into his arms and said to him, "Was it worth the wait?"**

**He looked at her with eyes of excitement wanting to be with her again, but he knew it wasn't the right time and that he had the rest of his life to be with her. He pulled her head up from his chest and looked into her eyes and said, "If I knew that's what I would feel when I wait for things, I would wait till the day I die." They fell asleep in each other's arms that night. **


	4. Beginning of Wedded Bliss

When they finally woke up, she pulled the covers over him and herself because it was rather cold for a hotel room. He didn't even notice her doing this because he was already awake glaring at her. He said, "Good morning sleeping beauty." He knew it was a cheesy line, but he also knew his Hermione and knew she would snicker at his remark for its actually amusing.

She opened her eyes that were still sort of shut and said sort of sleepily, "How long have you been up Prince Charming?" She gazed into his eyes and kissed him passionately.

As their lips pulled apart, he grabbed her and started tickling her, but she wasn't trying to hear it, she wanted him there and now. She started kissing him again, more and more passionately with every single motion her body made. She started to turn her body onto his. As they get more and more aroused, they had a knock on the hotel door.

"Damn it!" They both yelled as she got off of the top of him.

"Who is it?" Ron said angrily. Hermione grabbed him and gave him a motion to be calm. He calmed down and repeated, "Who is it?"

"Its Harry and Ginny." Said Ginny from behind the door.

As he opened the door he was swearing under his breath. He opened the door and said, "Bloody hell Harry, I don't get a honeymoon. Do you have to show up the night after we shagged for the first time?"

"Sorry mate, but we have a problem." He glanced at Hermione who was barely dressed and gave her a motion to get dressed. "The order is in trouble, Voldimort has Bill."

Ron froze in place and was looking dead at Harry then glanced at Ginny for reassurance. He turned and looked at Hermione who had already gotten dressed and heard the news. He gave her a look that was apologetic and she gave him a responsive look like you don't need to apologize. She grabbed their bags and walked in front of Ron. She gave her bags to Harry and with that Ginny and Harry left them in the hotel room.

Ron turned towards her and said, "You are an amazing woman, and thank you for understanding why this paradise has been cut short." He looked at her and smiled brightly. She put her arms around his neck, kissed him gently and tenderly.

They pulled apart their kiss and held each other. Afterwards she said, "Marriage to you is my paradise and your family is my family. Not just because we are married, but they have been my family since I was thirteen years old. So there is

No need to fret." With that she pop kissed him. She grabbed her purse and he picked up his suite case and they left their hotel room.

They stepped into the Weasley home, walked over to the kitchen and saw Fleur in tears. Mrs. Weasley in the same state as well. Ron hugged his mother and then hugged Fleur as well. He finally spoke, "Ok, how do we go about finding him?" Then Mrs.Weasley really started crying.

"How do we go about finding him? We have to kill Voldimort first." Said Mr.Weasley sarcastically.

"We must find him!" Said Fleur hysterically crying.

"We will, but you crying isn't going to help at all" said Ron sympathetically.

"We have to find him Ron if we don't I wont survive I cant raise this baby alone!" She replied still in tears at the thought that her husband was in danger.

"BABY! BABY! What baby Fleur?" Ron screamed as loud as he could.

"I've been very sick lately. I went to the healers yesterday after the wedding. The doctor said I was three months pregnant. I went home to tell Bill and that's when Voldimort showed up and well you know…" She broke back out into tears.

"Nice, he doesn't even know he's going to be a bloody father and probably never will!" Said Mrs. Weasley in tears.

"NO! NO! NO! HE WILL MEET HIS CHILD! HE WILL BE THERE WHEN ITS BORN BECAUSE HES NOT GOING TO DIE!" Fleur screamed in hysterical tears.

Just as Ron opened his mouth to speak there was knock at the door. Ron went to open it, he opened the door and on the doorstep was dazed Bill. Fleur jumped up and grabbed him. They drug him up the stairs and put him in his old bed. He was dazed and in and out of consciousness. He kept saying help and Fleur and just saying random things. The scars from his attack last year were puffy and opened. Mr. Weasley took him to St. Mungos hospital.

Hermione was stunned and couldn't imagine how Fleur felt. What if that was Ron? What if he was taken instead of Bill? She felt bad thinking this, but she was relieved it was Bill and not Ron. As all this was going through her head, Ron walked and he didn't get to say a word when Hermione grabbed him and held him very tightly. He knew why he was being hugged and he pulled away after moments so that his face was in front of hers and he said, "Its ok, its ok. I love you." He then kissed her for about two minutes till Ginny walked in and their bodies parted. Ginny hugged her brother and then her sister-in-law.

She said, "He is ok, he has a few bumps and bruises and he is awake. He is thrilled about the baby." She smiled at the thought she was going to be an aunt. She left Ron and Hermione in the room alone. He grabbed her arms and led her to the hospital room. They visited with Bill till visiting hours were over. Then they went back to their new apartment.

They ate a small stew of dinner. They went to their room and made love. When they finally fell asleep they had dreams of things that were pleasant. No wars, no sadness, just family and happiness.

Hermione dreamt that…


	5. Big Surprise

** Hermione was walking around new house with her pajamas on and she was waiting for Ron to get home from the meeting of the order. She would have gone, but she had been up late the night before and it was not an important meet so she slept in. She was decorating her house with photographs of her and Ron's wedding and their families. As she was hanging up their wedding party moving photo, she thought about how lucky she was. She had the man of her dreams. She had loved Ron since the day they met. As hse was thinking this, Ron walked in. **

** She ran up to him and jumped into his arms and rapped her legs around his waist and he carried her across the room. He started laughing and said, "i can tell i was missed alot wasn't I?"**

** She replied with a big a shriek, "yes!" After that she kissed him. Then she drug ihm to the kitchen and gave him some breakfast. As she watched him eat she went and turned the muggle radio on and it played "I Must Not Chase The Boys" by Play. She started singing and he was laughing at her hysterically. She threw a piece of candy from the candy jar at him playfully still singing. She jumped onto her husband and kissed him passionately till he fell out of his chair. they then rolled onto the floor and kept kissing until they took Hermiones pajama shirt off and pulled it off over her head. Then Ron pulled his shirt off as well. She looked at him and saw his sexy biceps and rubbed her fingers all over them. The he kissed her passionately again. The kissing lead to more and more snogging and eventually led to them having sex on the kitchen floor.**

** She was on the kitchen floor and was laying on her husbands chest and he was laughing at her and said, "What time is it?"She looked at him very confused and looked at her clock that was hung up on the wall above her spicer rack.**

** "Its 10:14 in the morning, why do you ask?" She replied placing her head back on his chest which she thought was very comfortable.**

**"We have been in here for three and a half hours. We pretty much wasted away the best of the morning." He then began to laugh hysterically.**

**"Oh! So I wasa big waste of the morning was I?"She replied sarcastically. After a few minutes of non-stop laughter, he started to stand up and he kissed her as he went to the next room to get some clothes on. She stared at him with eyes of glisening.**

**About two weeks after the kitchen incident, they went to visit the Weasley home. The rest of the last two weeks have been pretty calm. Most of the nights were like the morning in the kitchen and everyday was happy. They went to dinner at the Weasleys to celebrate the fact that Fleur and Bills baby would be a girl! Mrs. Weasley would be making a special stew. **

**When it became time to eat they all sat at the table. There was frivalous laughing and everything.**

**"So what are you plannig on naming your future daughter Bill?"Asked Hermione curiously.**

**"Well Fleur and I decided on Kelly Aneecia. Kelly after her mother and i have always liked Aneecia."Replied Bill eying his beautiful pregnant wife. He noticed somthing odd, that Hermione's face faded into a pale color, "Hermione, are you alright?"**

**She was getting queezy, but she tried to hide it, "Im fine"She said weakly, "I'm just not... Oh merlin!"She ran from the table over to the rest room and vomitted alot.**

**Ron very worried about his wife made his mother call a healer. Meanwhile, he made Hermione rest in his old room. He was speaking words of comfort saying, "Your fine, its just a bug."She just kept smiling. When the Healer got there, he asked everyone to leave the room. Ron gave her a kiss of reasurrance on her forehead and left.**

**They heard him cast a spell, "Revealio illnous!" He poked his head out of the closed door and told them, "Please come in now?" **

**Ron and hermione looked concerned at eachother. Ron looked at Hermione and then at the healer and said, "Hows my hermione?"**

**"Mrs.Weasley is fine, in fact she is in perfect health for a person in her condition."He said packing up his things.**

**"What conditon is that?"Asked Hermione cluelessly.**

**"Surely my dear you know?"He looked at her and then he looked at Mrs. Weasley and Fleur who had a look as if they knew. they were grinning fon ear to ear.**

**Ron noticed this and said, "Will someone please tell me and my wife what in the bloody hell! is wrong with her."He said quite irritated.**

**"Nothing. Shes fine. She's just pregnant."Said the healer.**


	6. BABY!

"What do you mean pregnant?" said Ron who's mouth was dropped open in shock. He realized his question was rather stupid. He spoke again noticing that everyone was looking at him weirdly, "I mean are you sure she's…preg…pregnant?" He looked down at his wife who was scared with a passion. He looked over at the healer who was nodding his head of reassurance.

**Hermione's face was lit up like a candlestick. Her smile was huge and lit the room. She had a glow to her. She was thinking, I'm having a baby. I'm having Ron's baby. She realized that this was going to affect the rest of her life. She was going to be somebody's mother. She was thinking of her joys until she realized this was going to affect Ron. What if he didn't want a baby? What then? Her smile faded and looked at her husband. She asked him, "What are your feelings about this?"**

**He looked at her shocked and then he thought a minute about it. He hadn't planning to be a father till the wizarding world was safe, but this was his and Hermione's baby. How could he not be happy? He couldn't think of a better woman to have a baby with. He looked at her plainly and said, "How do I feel about this?" He grabbed her and spun her around and while doing this saying, "I've never been more happy about anything in my whole life! We are having a baby! I'm gonna be a dad! How can I not be happy?" She was laughing and then all of her smiles and laughter went away as her face turned a greenish color. He put her down and she ran to the lavatory and vomited for about twenty minutes.**

**After the news, the expecting couple stayed the night at the Weasley household because Hermione was still a bit queasy. She couldn't sleep do to the obvious reasons. He couldn't sleep either he kept thinking of the fact that he was having a baby, child of his own. He looked over at his wife and saw that she was awake he asked, "Why aren't you asleep? You should get some sleep. It's been a very exciting day." He said being totally serious, but he needed to grin for her sake.**

**"I'm fine. I'm just a bit overwhelmed. I mean Ron we are having a baby. A child of our own. Hopefully you have realized that." She said turning to him upset in tears. Her hormones were actually everywhere and she could not control her emotions. She laid her head on his chest as she always did waiting for him to reply. She could feel his heart beating a mile a minute.**

**"I know, I'm gonna be someone's father. Your gonna be someone's mum. I was shocked at first, but I like the idea of raising a family with you, even if the times is a bit inconvenient. I love you and am happy about this. I know I am. The question is are you?" He said lovingly with heart wondering.**

**"OH YES I WANT THIS BABY! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY! I AM SO GLAD YOUR ARE HAPPY TOO!" She screamed now in tears of joy. **

**"Good now we need sleep. Now go to sleep." He scolded at her playfully. She got more comfortable in a permanent position and went to sleep.**

**For the next few weeks Hermione was absent from the order meetings. Involuntarily of course. She was always vomiting and couldn't vomit at the meetings. Plus, it was safer for her to be at home preparing for the baby than at the meetings. She usually wasn't the type of person who liked to be home bound, but she had to think of her baby. Ron would come and take her flowers everyday, and everyday she would think it was so sweet. She was now two and a half months pregnant and was starting to show a bit. She was still having morning sickness and it was annoying o her and Ron, but they new what was coming in the end. **

**In the wizarding world, the sex of the baby is revealed in the third week of pregnancy, but she and Ron kept putting it off. But now she needed to know what colors to paint the nursery and what kind of clothes to buy, but most of all what name to pick. **

**Ron and Hermione weren't ready at all. It was the morning of the appointment at St. Mungos with the healer to determine the gender of the baby. She was excited and so was he, but they woke up an hour late and the appointment was in twenty-seven minutes. So they got up and got a quick ready. They quickly apparated to the hospital's maternity wing. They walked up to the secretary's desk and Ron said, "Hello, we are the Weasley's, we have an appointment."**

**The secretary who was very old, about fiftyish, looked up at Ron and said, "Your Molly and Arthur's youngest boy! I remember when you were born. Your mum kept this wing in the business." She said laughing and checking her computer. She looked back up at Ron who was now a crimson red and said, "Ah, here you are please follow Nurse Fawngate." **

**The nurse led them to a room where with balloons on the wall. The healer was there and said to them, "Well, you're a bit late so lets get this over with shall we?" He said with an annoyed look on his face.**

**She looked at him with a bit if embarrassment in her facial expressions and said, "We cant wait." She then lay on a hospital bed and the healer lifted up her shirt and felt her belly to check to make sure things were normal. He nodded and made a grunting sound. He gave her a potion and signaled her to drink it. To Hermione it tasted like a bogey flavored bean. She felt a mumbling sound in her belly and she saw nothing. The healers looked down into her belly and then back at her and said, "congratulations! Your having a boy and GIRL. Your having twins."**

**Ron and Hermione new this was possible because twins run in his family, but now they were having twins and were very happy and petrified at the same time. She looked at Ron and said, "This will be a wonderful adventure." And then Ron looked at her with a happy twinkle in his eye and kissed her. With that they left the hospital to tell their family.**

**A/N: Ok, thank all of you for your reviews! Heres some names for the babies. The girls are: Kalin Lilac or Jennifer Molly. Sweet eh? The boys are: Alexander Mathew or Granger Samuel. When you read this send in your review with a name for both babies. Remember boy AND girl! Thank you again for the reviews. Sincerely Briannah Dreamer! **


	7. scared silly

**"Twins! What in bloody hell do you mean twins?" screamed Ron off the top of his lungs. He realized when he screamed that he made Hermione flinch in fear or shock. He quickly spoke again, "I meant to say, it was such a shock that she was even pregnant in the first place. Now you're telling us its twins, what an inconvenience." When he realized what came out of his mouth he wanted to take it back so badly. He could tell by Hermione's face, she was mad.**

**She couldn't believe the nerve of him to say what he just said. She was so mad. She stood up from the hospital bed flattened her shirt out and went to the door. Just before she walked out she said, "Oh, it was such an inconvenience when we shagged on the kitchen floor and made these kids wasn't it Ronald?" she screamed loudly at him and then walked out the door. Then she poked her head back in and yelled, "and don't you bother coming to the apartment tonight if you wanna live to see your babies born. Not that you care when the inconveniences are born!" **

**Ron called Harry to pick him up at the hospital, "Harry, I fucked up really bad with her this time. Could you come and pick me up?"**

**"Sure, Ginny's coming with me though. We figured you would call. Hermione called and told Ginny what happened. Nice work." Replied Harry.**

**"Shut up. Whatever, just come." Ron said.**

**When Harry came to get him, Ginny and Harry went in to get him. When Ginny saw him, she walked right up to him and screamed to him, "YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" and then slapped him hard across his face and then said, "That's better than what Hermione would have done." With that she walked back to her car and got in obviously now not speaking to Ron. Harry meanwhile was laughing at him.**

**"Its not funny Harry!" Belted Ron angrily.**

**"Yes it is! You new that was coming Ron. Why did you say what you said?" said Harry still snickering.**

**"I didn't mean to. I was thinking it. But I new not to say it. It just slipped. How mad is Hermione at me?" said Ron quite scared that his hormonally pregnant wife was totally homicidal at that the moment.**

**"She's not mad. She was. She's just hurt now. Way worse. Oh yea, your mum knows and is coming to _visit_ us later." Harry said with a mild grin.**

**"Oh, wonderful. I wanna go see Hermione." He said in desperate need to make up with her.**

**Harry arose his wand and got a totally serious face and said, "Your not seeing her till she wants to see you. You try, and die!" **

**Ron looked totally petrified and said, "Fuck you, I'm going to see her!" With that he apperated to his house.**

**"Hermione, where are you?" He screamed looking for his wife to whom he found crying out in pain in the bathroom. She was crouching in pain and holding her stomach. She had eyes of fear and helplessness. "Hermione what's wrong?" Ron said with fears in his eyes. He looked at her with great regret for this pain she was feeling. If he didn't yell at her, if he didn't say that stupid thing he said, she would be ok.**

**"I don't knowwww. Ron, help me! I can't lose the babies. Ron please don't…OWWWW! The babies!" She was crying out in pain. She was losing the babies all because I was so irresponsible. She was still in pain. She was crouched over holding her belly and falling into Ron's arms. **

**He took her head and laid in his lap as he crouched down to the ground and he said, "Its gonna be ok love, I promise." He wasn't sure what to do, so he immediately apperated to St.Mungos hospital.**

**"Oh Ron, don't let them take the babe…"And with that Hermione went unconscious. He figured it was best if she was in so much pain. **

**He screamed very loudly, "I need help! She's pregnant with twins. Help." The Healers took Hermione to the back room and said, "Wait here sir." To Ron was to whom they were speaking to. He was very upset and worried as he said, "Wait! Somebody tell me what's wrong?" But they already took her back.**

**It was three hours later and Ron had already called his family. Harry was there trying to give him comfort. Ron was so worried. His entire future, his world was in the back. He had already asked over ten times what the hell was taking so long. Mrs. Weasley kept crying so did Ginny. The entire family was on worry alert. They all loved her like as if she was blood. **

**"You all may see her now." Said the healer. He had no emotion on his face. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Percy, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley all followed the doctor to see Hermione. The room was big with large windows. Hermione was lying on the hospital bed with little color in her face.**

**She opened her eyes and said weakly, "The babies…Ron?" She was confused until she realized where she was. She then said, "What is wrong? How are our babies Ron?" Ron opened his mouth to speak, but then the healer came in.**

**"Well you are wondering what is wrong with you. Well you have…**


	8. Ron your still in trouble

"Well…" the healer began, "You have what we in the wizarding world called _Lifornia Residancia._"

"Well what is it? What's it do? Are the babies Okay? Tell me something you bloody git?" Said Ron with a rage and fury in his eyes that no one had seen since Hermione was dancing with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball in fourth year.

"Well frankly, it's a mixture of to much stress, an over use of magic, and high blood pressure. The children are fine Mr. Weasley. Actually your children seem to be fighting in the womb." The healer looked at Hermione sympathetically, "I'm afraid those two are going to make the last 7 ½ months of you pregnancy quite difficult for you. I suggest you stay off your feet as much has possible for the next few months on your pregnancy. Don't use magic so frivolously, only use it fro important things. Also, try to remain calm too."

Ron was quite frustrated at this time because he knew he wasn't fully off the hook and now he must be fully supportive of whatever she says or does. He was wondering about something though, "So what your saying is no magic, not to much walking, and no more arguing?" the healer nodded in agreement. " So can we shag?" Just then Ron felt a sharp pain come from six different angles. Fleur hit him in the head, his father popped him in the mouth, his wife bit him, his sister was kicking him constantly in the shin, and Harry punched him and shook his head in disappointed disbelief. " When did tit become beat the hell out of Ron day?"

"The moment you decided your entire newly added family was an 'inconvenience'," Hermione said absolutely furious and hurt in tears, "Can I leave Healer?"

"Yes, just be very cautious and the answer to your husbands question is yes. Its very healthy for your babies."

Ron began to try and accompany Hermione but she turned to him and said, "Thank fro helping me and our "inconveniences", but your not coming home tonight. Me and the "inconveniences" need our rest. So you can stay at Ginny's and Harry's. Love you, BYE". With that Hermione Apperated to her and Ron's home.

Ron apparated with Ginny and Harry's flat a mile from the hollow. As soon as Ron's feet hit the floor, his head the hit the ground as his mother began beating him with her purse continuously for almost five minutes. He pleaded for Harry's and Ginny's help, but they laughed at him. After his mother was done his abuse, she began to speak, "Did I raise a bloody git for a son? Did I? Did I raise a total and complete asshole for a son? Did I? Did I raise a poor excuse for a husband and a father? Did I?" With each question her tone became louder and more frightening to Ron. All he could do was tell the truth.

"Mum, it wasn't on purpose, I spoke to soon. Everything hadn't fully processed. Please…" Ron began to cry with every word. He really wished he had never said what he said to his wife. He really did. He just wanted to go home and tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was and that he can't wait for the babies to be born, "Harry, Ginny, Mum, I really must go speak to her," Harry gave him a look of "uh fuck no" but then he saw the regret and sadness in his eyes and softened to him and said, "Okay, but I'm going to go with you. I won't listen mate, I'll wait to see if she gives me the go ahead and I'll leave." Ron nodded in agreement. All he wanted was to get to Hermione as soon as possible.


	9. In the Tub

Ron and Harry arrived at his and Hermione's apartment at about 7:30 PM. Ron knew where Hermione was, she was upstairs taken her evening bubble bath. She loved to take bubble baths. He stepped into their living room and immediately felt a warmth flow over him. He looked around and saw his wedding picture hung over the fireplace and on the mantle sat the picture of the entire wedding party, a picture of Ron and Harry with Hermione and Ginny at the wedding. How he remembers that day with great fondness. He remembers how beautiful Hermione was and how happy they were. He wished he had never made that bloody stupid comment.

"Harry, she's taken a bubble bath upstairs. Stay here. I'll tell her you're here, don't worry. If she doesn't want me here she'll yell for you and you can beat me senseless. I'll yell if its okay for you to leave."

"Alright mate. Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it. She's not just normal Hermione, she's also pregnant, so I'm doomed."

Ron walked upstairs to see the steam rising from under the bathroom door. He looked through the crack to see beautiful Hermione with her breast exposed as she shaved her legs. How he longed for her again. He gently knocked, which startled her a bit that her head flew toward the door.

"Who is it?" She asked very curiously and shakily. You could hear her get back in the tub and burry herself in.

"Hermione its me Love. Just let me talk to you for a brief moment, and if you want me to leave afterwards, Harry's downstairs waiting for your call to beat my bloody head into concrete."

Hermione thought about it and decided the thought of him possibly getting his face smashed into concrete would amuse her. "Come in Ron." She said coldly.

"Hermione, I am incredibly sorry."

"Is that all you have to say for calling your children 'inconveniences'?"

"HERMIONE! It was a bloody surprise you were pregnant in the first place. To be told I was going to have two flabbergasted me. What the fuck do you expect?"

"I expected more support from you! I'm scared to Ron! I don't think I'm ready to be a mother, I was barely ready to be a bloody wife to some bloke from school. So don't tell me about being 'flabbergasted'!"

Ron then got down on his knees and kneeled over the tub to become face to face with one true love. He looked into her eyes and saw how deeply hurt she was and how truly frightened she was.

"Hermione, I love you so much. I am happy to be having children with you. It's an honor and privilege to even be your husband, and after all this arguing, seeing you in this tub has made me want you extremely bad." he had hoped the last comment didn't ruin it. She had a skeptical angry look on her face.

Hermione knew he was sincere, but she was still very hurt, but he was her husband, forgiveness is a virtue. "Harry?" She paused to he him reply. She looked skeptically at Ron with an angry look and saw how disappointed he was as she said, "Go home, everything's fine. I'll phone you in the morning. With that you heard him walk out the door and Ron's body flood into the bathtub with all his clothes on. She was pulling his clothes off in an animal like state. He enjoyed it in a confused way.

"I haven't shagged in almost a month because of all these order meetings Ron!" With that all his clothes were off and they were making passionate love in the bathtub that eventually led to the bedroom lasting for seven long glorious hours.

"Well have you thought of any names Love?" asked Ron still sweating from love making.

"Oh yes, I've decided on the girls. It should be Elaynna Guinevere after princess Guinevere and I have always liked Elaynna."

"What about the boy's name?"

"No love…how about…

A/U

Hey everyone,

The boys name choices are

Breyson

Alexander

Kyle

Johnny

Charlie

Combine the names to make a first and middle name.


End file.
